


Gentle Mornings

by Dechimo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses on his neck. Stubble on his shoulder. The rising sun in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hale/gifts).



> Enjoy? I haven't really written any work in a couple of years. So this feels good to post. There might be some grammar mistakes, I'm sorry :( I hope you like it as much as I do. I'm in the mood for some love and some gentle Derek and loving Stiles and parents sterek :)

It was 6:32am when Stiles’ felt the first glow of orange sunlight peer through dirty, old windows. He tried to turn but to no avail, the burly body behind him hard and ungiving when he tried to turn the other way. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of black hair with small white hairs at his temple, they were so cute and he had already convinced Derek twice of not dying his hair to retain the full black hair from their dating years. He turned back and squinted as the sun continued its uprising. 

He gave the arm tight around his waist a couple of taps and by years of habit, it loosened. Stiles sat up and Derek, bless his heart, turned onto his back like the sun hadn’t been bothering Stiles, like he didn’t have a worry in the world. He took a moment to adore his alpha, who had quickly fading love bites on his neck and collar bones, who had been growing out his beard for the past couple of weeks. A beard that had left scratches and burns on his inner thighs. Stiles ran a loving hand over the beard and made a face to found that it patches where the hair was thicker throughout it. He stood on shaky legs, taking a moment to gain his strength to walk to the bathroom and clean himself up a bit, god knows Derek didn’t have it in him to get him a washcloth after a night of dwindling heat and sweet words.

He looked himself in the mirror, his omega gland still a bit swollen and definitely bruised from all the attention it had received these past few days, his neck and chest equally covered in hickeys and he was sure his back and thighs were in the same situation. Stiles looked at his hips and huffed as he saw scratches, red and angry but luckily the claws that had put them there hadn't broken the skin. His eyes wandered to his soft lower stomach, pale stretch marks from his pregnancy 2 years ago, blessed with a cute little girl with frizzy brown hair and big green eyes, who stayed with Scott and Allison while the couple had to take time away for heats. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his daughter later on today. 

After a few minutes to pamper and to take care of himself, he left the bathroom feeling a bit fresher, mouth as minty as could be. He sat on the edge of the bed, finding it not as dirty as it could have been, the comforter thrown across the room. The omega looked at his alpha and found him to be awake, they smiled at each other for a moment before Stiles sank down into open arms. 

“Good morning…” Came the husky sound, with a yawn and huff of slight morning breath. Stiles leaned up and gave Derek a chaste kiss, feeling a smile against his lips he pulled back. They chuckled and shifted together as Derek pulled them up, sitting up. Stiles pulled the covers around their waists and he sighed contently. They sat for a moment, taking in the warmth from each others body, both realizing how musky the loft smelt, both just wanted to breathe in the aftermath of their mating. It wasn’t something the could indulge in too often outside of heats because of their daughter and her now heightened sense of hearing thanks to her father’s werewolf nature. Minutes passed and Stiles sniffed, finally trying to become the voice of reason.

“We really should take a shower… Make some breakfast and clean up, air this place out.” Stiles hummed, the sun a bit higher now, slowly warming and waking up the town. Derek just hummed along, he obviously wasn’t listening as he started to kiss his mating mark on the side of his omega’s neck. Stiles let out a chuckle as his neck was pampered in kisses and as the arms around his waist and chest tightened to keep him in place, the stubble on his shoulder tickled and he played along, trying to get up without the actual intent of leaving his comfortable place in his mate’s lap. “Come on big guy, the days awaiting.” But Derek had other plans and Stiles’ breath hitched as a hand crept below his stomach. 

 

It was 10:17 when Stiles got out of bed again, this time with his mate as well. They started to fix the loft, picking up a broken glass which Derek was promptly scolded for, he knew better than to mate in the kitchen area. They opened the windows, letting in a nice breeze. They washed and dried the bed covers and ate a nice breakfast of microwavable sausage burritos and some quickly shaken protein drinks. They chatted about day to day things that they hadn’t spoken about, things that weren’t talked about because they had quickly fallen into bed with each other days before. 

They smiled at each other, giving each other a kiss and simply enjoying each others company. After this, they’ll go pick up their daughter, talk with their friends for a couple of hours, everyone avoiding the heat topic, they’ll schedule to take care of Scott and Allison's two little boys for the same reason. The couple would spend the day with their daughter, giving her all the attention she demands and continue their happy little lives as they have been for the past four years. 

“I love you.” Came the deep-voiced statement.

“Love you, too.” Returned the sweet, playful response. 

Another smile. Another kiss as they went about their day.


End file.
